PP2000
The [[Wikipedia:PP2000|'PP2000']] is a machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The PP2000 is an advanced submachine-gun made by the . It has an Uzi-style trigger position (trigger and magazine in the middle of the gun). The PP2000 is a personal and close quarter combat weapon intended for SWAT and Special Operations forces worldwide. It is chambered in the standard for Sub-Machine Guns and designed to specially utilize the new Russian 7N31 armor-piercing version of the cartridge. One unusual feature is the ability to store a spare 44-round magazine at the rear of the gun, where it also doubles as a stock (although later an add-on folding stock was offered). In-game |used = Russian Federation Airborne (Ultranationalists) }} Singleplayer The PP2000 is the standard sidearm for the Russian Forces invading the US, and can be commonly found in all Rangers missions. Whenever a Russian soldier goes into last stand, they will pull out a PP2000. It is generally unadvised to use this weapon, as almost every other weapon has a higher magazine capacity and higher power. Multiplayer The PP2000 is a very useful sidearm. It is available as soon as the player unlocks create-a-class too, which makes it even more appealing. Its high close range damage, low recoil, moderate rate of fire and high hip-fire accuracy makes it extremely effective in close range. Its low recoil makes it effective even up to medium range. However, it does have a major shortcoming - it only uses a 20 round magazine. While not as much as a problem as the TMP's 15 round magazine, the player will struggle to take out more than one target with one magazine. It is for this reason that it is recommended to reload after every kill (which isn't a problem, as the reload is quite quick). Its small magazine makes the Extended Mags attachment very desirable. Because the PP2000's sights are very clear and open, the use of a sight is somewhat questionable. Therefore, other attachments such as a Silencer, Extended Mags or FMJ should be used. The PP2000 Akimbo is extremely powerful in close range, but generally should be avoided due to the small 20 round magazine. However, it makes for a decent alternative to extended mags, as reserve ammunition is doubled. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines *Thermal Scope (Singleplayer Only) File:Pp2000 6.png|The PP2000 File:PP2000 Thermal Scope.jpg|PP2000 with Thermal Scope seen in Special Ops mission "Wetwork" as well as in the campaign mission "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". Trivia *The PP2000 has a unique reload animation, as it lacks a charging handle; the exposed bolt is pulled back in order to load a new magazine. *Russian Federation Paratroopers in Last Stand during the campaign will use a PP2000 in place of a regular pistol, However, they fire it semi-automatically, like a regular pistol. *A PP2000 with a Thermal Scope can be found on the campaign level The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday, and in the Spec Ops level Wetwork. The Thermal Scope is incompatible with the PP2000 in multiplayer. *The Thermal Scope on the PP2000 also doesn't have a zoom to it, rather it just adds the thermal scope sight to the standard screen itself as well as a very deep depth of field. *The PP2000 has SD6198587601904 engraved on the back of it which you can see clearly while zooming in with the weapon. This most probably references the San Diego area, as (SD) are the initials, (619)(858)(760) are the main area codes of San Diego county, and (1904) is SD, as S is the 19th letter of the alphabet and D is the 4th. *The PP2000 is still exceptionally quiet without the silencer making it a good gun for people that ambush other players. *When the PP2000 is switched to for the first time after spawning, there is a small delay before it is able to fire because of a brief animation played after drawing it. This means it is advisable to switch it out immediately after spawning so that if caught in a situation where the primary weapon will not be any use in, for example a sniper rifle in close quarters, the PP2000 will be ready to take out enemies and could save the player's life. *In first-person view the player is shown holding the PP2000 with one hand. However, in third-person view the player holds it with two hands. *The PP2000 in Call of Duty: Modern Wafare 2 has a stock but in-game it is folded. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Russian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons